Hot Date
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Hot Date. (Cannot be damaged) |unlocked = 200 seed packets |costume1 = Hotdate |flavor text = Hot Date's a charmer. He's polite, well-read, has lots of interesting opinions, and practices active listening. Zombies line up around the block to be incinerated by him. }} Hot Date is a special-edition premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, tied to the 2017 Valenbrainz event. If a zombie one lane above or below gets close enough to a Hot Date, they will switch lanes to the lane the Hot Date is on, similar to the Sweet Potato. He will also explode like a Jalapeno once eaten. In version 7.8.1, he became available as a seed-packet-obtainable plant on February 19, 2020. In the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], he is a former Monthly special plant turned Renaissance Age plant. Origins Hot Date is based on the fruit of the date palm (Phoenix dactylifera,) a flowering plant species in the palm family Arecaceae that is cultivated for its edible sweet fruit (also called a date); and the phrase "hot date," meaning an appealing person someone is dating. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect Hot Date will regain all of his lost health and attract zombies to him in a 4x3 area, similar to Sweet Potato. Pepper-mint effect When boosted by Pepper-mint, Hote Date's explosion will do an additional 1800 DPS. Level upgrades Level upgrades Costumed When costumed, his Plant Food effect will also give him three seconds of invincibility after attracting zombies. Strategies Hot Date can be treated as a combination of Sweet Potato and Jalapeno. Unlike Jalapeno, he can pull zombies to him, so as to boost his effectiveness even more. It is a very bad idea to use this plants in levels where you cannot lose plants, because when the Hot Date explodes (even though it kills zombies when it explodes), it counts as losing a plant. Fortunately, it is immune to the freezing wind effects and the Hunter Zombie's snowball attack in Frostbite Caves, since it is a thawing plant that can melt frozen plants. It is also very bad idea to use this against Wizard Zombies and Octo Zombies, since both of them can disable the Hot Date to make the level more challenging. It is a good idea to use this plant against Chicken Wrangler Zombies and Weasel Hoarders, because when released, multiple Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels will arrive to the Hot Date and when multiple of them start eating it, it instantly explodes to destroy the zombies in its path. Never use this plant against Explorer Zombies and Torchlight Zombies in Ancient Egypt and Modern Day levels (only when their torches are lit), because these zombies can easily burn this plant without eating it and causing it to explode. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *There is a bug that, after his Plant Food is used while he is exploding, he will become invisible to zombies, and not be treated like he is on the field. **This is probably due to the plant being both destroyed and not destroyed at the same time, confusing the game for the plant's current state, and get treated as destroyed as a result. *His pupils are larger in his seed packet image than they are in game. **Hot Date also has a different eye color in this game than he does in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **They also seem to be a different color than in-game, being dark blue instead of light blue. *He reuses some of Boombox Zombie's textures, specifically the particles and hearts that float around him. *The reason why he was released in the Valenbrainz event is that he is named Hot Date, and dates are commonly found during Valentines. *There is a glitch where if hot date's plant food activates, a zombie behind hot date turns around to bite the hot date, then that zombie gets hypnotized the hypnotized zombie would turn around and walk to your house and ignore lawn mowers and plants and eat your brains, despite the fact that hypnosis effects are unable to change the direction of a zombie walking to the right. *This is the second premium plant that be unlocked by seed packets, the first was Blooming Heart. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) *Despite being a Renaissance Age plant, his almanac entry still shows the Modern Day/Monthly Special background. He also isn't present in the world's preview. **He currently shares these same issues with Zorrose. **A similar bug occurred in the Internal version with Cabbage-pult, when he was being moved from Ancient Egypt to The Player's House. See also *Jalapeno *Explode-O-Nut *Sweet Potato *Blooming Heart vi:Hot Date ru:Горячий Финиk fr:Datte Galante Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Premium plants Category:Plants obtained with seed packets Category:Renaissance Age Category:Renaissance Age obtained plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Fire plants Category:Super-Rare plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Valenbrainz Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants triggered by eating Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-kill plants